


Learning Everyone's Pronouns and Orientations

by VesperKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Yukimaru Takemichi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leon and Daimon are brothers, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Nonbinary Hinata Hajime, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Nonbinary Kuwata Leon, Nonbinary Nanami Chiaki, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, Raihan and Leon are twins I make the rules, Sosuke is Raihan Kuwata, Takeya Yukida is Takemichi's alter, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Ichino Sosuke, Trans Kamukura Izuru, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Kuwata Leon, Trans Kuwata Raihan, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Komaru, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Owada Daiya, Trans Owada Mondo, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trans Tsumiki Mikan, Trans Yukimaru Takemichi, don't expect regular chapters, i'll upload chapters whenever I have them ready, i'm not apologizing for any of the ships, i'm not explaining them either, poly explination in first chapter, the huge poly wasn't always a huge poly it just happened, to many chats not enough brain space for all the names, to many tags, trans enoshima junko, yes it's a play on Takemichi and Daiya mixed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperKnight/pseuds/VesperKnight
Summary: So I decided to delve into the hell that is making a chat fic because it was something to do when I couldn't motive myself to write anything else and so it wasn't as complex as it is now when it was made but it's become so much of it's own think with a lot of my brainrot in it I figured now was as good of time as any to let the brainrot out into the worldI put all the intro crap into the first chapter cause yeah fuck summaries
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Nakajima Kanon, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Enoshima Junko/Mioda Ibuki, Enoshima Junko/Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Enoshima Junko/Pekoyama Peko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Saihara Shuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kuzuryu Natsumi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka(Ishida)/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Saihara Shuichi, Komeada Nagito/Hinata Hajime, Komeada Nagito/Kamukura Izuru, Kuwata Leon/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Daiya, Kuwata Leon/Yukimaru Takemichi, Kuwata Leon/Yukimaru Takemichi(Takeya), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Kuwata Leon, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Natsumi/Ikusaba Mukuro, Maizono Sayaka/Fujisaki Chihiro, Mioda Ibuki/Enoshima Junko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Haruwaka Maki, Naegi Komaru/Fuwaka Touko, Naegi Komaru/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Naegi Makoto/Kirgiri Kyoko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nakajima Kanon/Akamatsu Kaede, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Ogami Sakura/Asahina Aoi, Oma Kokichi/Hinata Hajime, Oma Kokichi/Kamukura Izuru, Oma Kokichi/Komeada Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oowada Daiya/Kuwata Leon, Oowada Daiya/Yukimaru Takemichi, Oowada Mondo/Ishimaru Kiyotaka(Ishida), Owari Akane/Nidai Nekomaru, Pekoyama Peko/Enoshima Junko, Saihara Shuichi/Kamukura Izuru, Saihara Shuichi/Komeada Nagito, Saihara Suichi/Oma Kokichi, Saijoni Hyoko/Koizumi Mahiru, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Tanaka Gundham/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Togami Byakuya/Kirigiri Kyoko, Togami Byakuya/Naegi Makoto, Tsumiki Mikan/Nanami Mikan, Yamada Hifumi/Celestia Ludenberg, Yasuhiro Hagakure/Yukimaru Takemichi, Yasuhiro Hagakure/Yukimaru Takemichi(Takeya), Yukimaru Takemichi(Takeya)/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Yukimaru Takemichi(Takeya)/Kuwata Leon, Yukimaru Takemichi(Takeya)/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Yukimaru Takemichi(Takeya)/Oowada Daiya, Yukimaru Takemichi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Yukimaru Takemichi/Kuwata Leon, Yukimaru Takemichi/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Yukimaru Takemichi/Oowada Daiya, kuwata leon/hagakure yasuhiro, oowada mondo/ishimaru kiyotaka, saihara shuichi/hinata hajime
Kudos: 8





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> i'll attempt to keep the names for the people in the chat as the first note for every chapter and update the ones that change but no promises cause like there's a lot of chats involved in this

This is a chat fic with Trans!Nonbinary!Leon, Trans!Fuyuhiko, Trans!Mondo, Trans!Junko, Trans!Genderfluid!Takemichi/Takeya, Trans!Daiya, Trans!Komaru, Trans!Nonbinary!Hajime/Izuru, Trans!Nagito, Trans!Kokichi, Trans!Natsumi, Trans!Mikan, Trans!Shuichi, Trans!Sousuke”Raihan”, Genderfluid!Ibuki, Nonbinary!Gundham, Nonbinary!Chihiro, Nonbinary!Chiaki, everyone else is cis. 

* * *

The ships are as follow:

Leon x Yasuhiro x Takemichi/Takeya x Daiya x Fuyuhiko x Kazuichi x Gundham

Junko x Ibuki x Peko

Mondo x Kiyotaka/Kiyondo

Togami x Makoto x Kyoko

Aoi x Sakura

Celestia x Hifumi

Sayaka x Chihiro

Toko/Syo x Komaru

Nagito x Hajime/Izuru x Kokichi x Shuichi

Hiyoko x Mahiru

Akane x Nekomaru

Mukuro x Natsumi

Chiaki x Mikan

Kaito x Maki

Kaede x Kanon.

* * *

For everyones orientations and junk:

Leon is Pan Poly

Fuyuhiko is Pan Demi

Mondo is Bi Poly

Junko is Pan Poly

Takemichi/Takeya are Gay Ace

Ibuki is Pan

Gundham is Pan Ace

Chihiro is Bi Grey

Kiyotaka/Kiyondo are Gay Demi

Togami is Bi

Makoto is Pan Grey

Kyoko is Bi

Kazuichi is Pan

Aoi is a Lesbian

Sakura is Bi

Celestia is straight

Hifumi is straight

Sayaka is Bi

Toko/Syo are Bi

Mukuro is a Lesbian

Daiya is Gay

Peko is Pan Grey

Kokichi is Gay Poly

Komaru is a Lesbian

Hajime/Izuru are Bi Gay

Nagito is Gay

Kaito is Bi

Natsumi is Pan Lesbian

Hagakure is questioning but guy leaning

Nekomaru is straight

Akane is straight

Chiaki is a Lesbian

Mikan is a Lesbian

Hiyoko is a Lesbian

Mahiru is a Lesbian

Shuichi is Bi Gay

Kanon is a Lesbian

Kaede is Bi

Maki is straight

Daimon and Sousuke “Raihan” are in the chat just to terrorize Leon.

* * *

Also for those who want to know how the huge poly works here is a guide:

Leon is with Takemichi, Yasuhiro, Daiya, and Fuyuhiko

Takemichi is with Leon, Yasuhiro, Daiya, and Fuyuhiko

Yasuhiro is with Daiya, Leon and Takemichi

Daiya is with Leon, Takemichi, and Yasuhiro

Fuyuhiko is with Takemichi, Leon, Gundham, and Kazuichi

Kazuichi is with Gundham and Fuyuhiko

Gundham is with Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi


	2. The Chaos Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm bad at this so uh... just have this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This Chat is Chaos 24/7-  
> Makoto: Togami and Kyoko's Koto  
> Togami: I love one boy and one girl  
> Leon: Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin  
> Fuyuhiko: Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk  
> Takemichi: I love my Drago and Pumpkin  
> Mondo: Kiyondo is hot to okay?  
> Kiyotaka/Kiyondo: Taka/Kiyondo  
> Junko: Ibuki > Despair  
> Ibuki: I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this!  
> Celeste: You get used to the weeb talk  
> Hifumi: Real girls are good to I guess
> 
> -Trans Unite!-  
> Takemichi: Is it really trans if you're genderfluid?  
> Junko: I will kill you all one day  
> Ibuki: Despair Tamer's Ibuki  
> Leon: Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS  
> Fuyuhiko: I shave my head for a reason  
> Mondo: Daiya is trans to just saying

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

_ Makoto Naegi has added 20 people to the chat _

_ Makoto Naegi has changed their name to Togami and Kyoko’s Koto _

Leon Kuwata: Shit when did we get a new chat?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ah! It seems we do! What is with this chat if I may ask Makoto?

_ Byakuya Togami has changed their name to I love one boy and one girl _

Leon Kuwata: Oh shit would you look at that Togami  _ is _ alive!

I love one boy and one girl: Unlike you

Leon Kuwata: Harsh

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: Oh! It’s for all of us to be open and talk about our preferred pronouns, orientations and stuff like that without the chaos of the main chat! I’ll go first!

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: He/Him, Panromantic Greysexual

I love one boy and one girl: He/Him, Biromantic Bisexual

Leon Kuwata: Haha… i’m not sure if I should say?

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Fuck this i’m not doing it

Takemichi Yukimaru: He/Him or They/Them, Trans FtM Genderfluid Homoromantic Asexual

Takemichi Yukimaru: Pumpkin babe it’s fine

Leon Kuwata: Okay…

Leon Kuwata: He/Him (mostly?), Trans FtM Nonbinary Panromantic Polysexual

Leon Kuwata: I’m gonna go die in a corner now thanks

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Already in his dorm don’t worry he won’t, and fuck it if they’re gonna be open might as well

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: He/Him, Trans FtM Panromantic Demisexual

_ Takemichi Yukimaru has changed Leon Kuwata’s name to Drago and Rosebud’s Pumpkin _

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Shit hold on

_ Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu has changed their name to Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk _

Takemichi Yukimaru: Has he seen it?

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Yep, he’s that shade of red you love so much

Takemichi Yukimaru: <3

_ Takemichi Yukimaru has changed their name to I love my Drago and Pumpkin _

I love one boy and one girl: I look away for a moment and you two make this your gay chat

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: So? No one else is here yet it seems

Kyoko Kirigiri: She/Her, Biromantic Bisexual

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: I take that back

Drago and Rosebud’s Pumpkin: …

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: I think you broke him Rosebud

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: :)

Mondo Oowada: Holly shit Michi uses text emojis?

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: Oh shit hey boss

Mondo Oowada: Dude we’ve been over this ya can just call me Mondo

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: haha fuck ya’re right, totally forgot because of my idiot boyfriend

Mondo Oowada: Oh? What did Leon do now?

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Michi broke him

Mondo Oowada: ??

I love one boy and one girl: Scroll up moron

Mondo Oowada: Oh shit ya’re right hold on…

Mondo Oowada: Pfft, yep that will do it

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Speaking of where’s your “boyfriends” at? Wait are you and Kiyondo even a thing or just you and Taka?

Mondo Oowada: Uh…

Mondo Oowada: Babe don’t kill me but…

_ Mondo Oowada changed their name to Kiyondo is hot to okay? _

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: That should answer it

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Shit forgot the shit Makoto said to do

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: He/Him, Trans FtM Biromantic Polysexual

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Why would I kill you when I know that you mean well by that?

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Haha I dunno, just thought ya’d get pissed

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Nonsense! I understand you love us both equally~

_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru has changed their name to Taka/Kiyondo _

Taka/Kiyondo: For when he comes around!

Taka/Kiyondo: Both me and Kiyondo are He/Him, Homoromantic Demisexual

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: Shit really?

Taka/Kiyondo: Yes! He told me about this not long after I got with Mondo!

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: Ah that makes sense

_ Junko Enoshima has changed their name to Ibuki > Despair _

Drago and Rosebud’s Pumpkin: Shit did Junko just basically admit that she likes Ibuki more than despair?

Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki can confirm! The tamer of despair does favor Ibuki over it!

Ibuki > Despair: She/Her, Trans MtF Panromantic Polysexual

Ibuki > Despair: I swear if you guys tell anyone else i’ll find a way to put you all in a game and force you to kill each other

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: We all know you wouldn’t do that to Ibuki

Ibuki > Despair: …

Ibuki > Despair: Shut up

_ Ibuki Mioda changed their name to I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this! _

I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this!: Ibuki is Genderfluid Panromantic Pansexual so pronouns depend! Right now they are They/Them!

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Hey Makoto think we can find a way for the genderfluid folks to show off their gender for the day?

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: That’s what i’m working on right now actually!

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Cool, I want me and Leon’s Rosebud to feel comfortable!

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: First person to call me She/Her will be losing some teeth, just sayin’

Celestia Ludenburg: She/Her, Straight

_ Celestia Ludenburg has changed their name to You get used to the weeb talk _

I love one boy and one girl: Do you really?

You get used to the weeb talk: Unfortunately yes

_ Hifumi Yamada has changed their name to Real girls are good to I guess _

Real girls are good to I guess: He/Him, Straight

Drago and Rosebud’s Pumpkin: Somehow I doubt that straight claim

You get used to the weeb talk: I will gut you if you keep up Kuwata

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: I would love to see you try bitch

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Wait since when have all you guys been trans???

Drago and Rosebud’s Pumpkin: The fuck dude we’ve been hangin’ out for years and i’ve fuckin’ TOLD you SEVERAL times i’m trans

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Have you???

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: I had only come out to Michi and Leon before but since they’re being open about it I thought I might as well

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Only Michi, Taka, Kiyondo and Daiya (obviously) knew before but I don’t give a fuck if ya guys know

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: ‘Course I knew, I mean ya’re the one who helped me through my transition, even helped me get top surgery…

Drago and Rosebud’s Pumpkin: Maybe we shouldn’t talk about that here?

I love my Drago and Rosebud: Shit… hold on

Trans Unite!

_ Takemichi Yukimaru has added 4 people to the chat _

_ Takemichi Yukimaru has changed their name to Is it really trans if you're genderfluid? _

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: So we don’t wig the other people out

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: But yeah Mondo is the one who helped me out with that, I still wear binders and shit whenever I feel more like a guy just because

Mondo Oowada: I mean I wasn’t about to have ya be uncomfortable in yar body… shit ya didn’t say what gender ya’re feelin’ like today

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: Also so everyone is aware until Makoto makes the thing, He/Him for the day

Trans Unite!

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: There

Mondo Oowada: Ah, I hope Makoto figures that shit out soon, I don’t want ya to be gettin’ called the wrong pronouns and shit ya know?

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Yeah…

Leon Kuwata: Shit didn’t see this till now but awww!! I didn’t know ya’d done that for our Rosebud <3

Mondo Oowada: I mean… he’s kind of like a son to me so… yeah…

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: I haven’t gotten that done yet…

Leon Kuwata: We’re workin’ on that Drago don’t worry <3

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: I know it’s just… you know…

Mondo Oowada: I don’t??

Junko Enoshima: Just come out and say it already baby gangster

Leon Kuwata: Junko I know where you live, I will gut you

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: I will help him

Junko Enoshima: Gosh i’m just fucking with you guys calm down

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Guys stop

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: It’s not anybody’s fault I was born as a fucking girl or that i’m never going to grow taller or that my parents haven’t really accepted me or that i’m never going to be the yakuza boss everyone expects out of me…

Leon Kuwata: Michi?

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Already on my way

Mondo Oowada: Woah… dude what the fuck, just because ya were born a girl doesn’t mean shit man, I mean look at me, runnin’ one of the largest biker gangs in Japan and I was born a girl but they don’t see me as weak or inferior or shit like that

Junko Enoshima: I think he’s offline, is he despairing good? OwO

Leon Kuwata: Junko I WILL come gut you, shut up, this isn’t somethin’ you should be makin’ fun of him for, if you’re going to be rude I WILL kick you

Junko Enoshima: Ugh of course he’d give you admin, fine

_ Junko Enoshima has changed their name to I will kill you all one day _

Mondo Oowada: Wait should we add Ibuki??

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Well she’s not trans and this is a trans chat idk if she’d be comfortable bein’ in here

I will kill you all one day: Already asked her and she said she’d be okay with it :P

Mondo Oowada: Junko uses text emojis to???

_ Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid? has added 1 person to the chat _

Ibuki Mioda: Ah this is where the transies ran off to! Ibuki is comfortable with trans talk since Ibuki’s despair tammer is trans!

_ Ibuki Mioda has changed their name to Despair Tamer’s Ibuki _

Leon Kuwata: Okay I think we finally got him to calm down…

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Yeah… don’t tell the others about any of this shit or I swear to fuck i’ll kill ya all, got it?

Mondo Oowada: Ya know I won’t say shit

Despair Tamer’s Ibuki: Ibuki won’t tell of the tiny gangster’s troubles!

_ Leon Kuwata has changed their name to Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS _

Being a Trans Nonbinary Muscian SUCKS: You wouldn’t believe how many people assume that since i’m nonbinary they can call me whatever pronouns they want…

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Yeah i’ve punched a lot of them to

_ Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu has changed their name to I shave my head for a reason _

I shave my head for a reason: Yeah I have to, and Rosebud has punched people over misgendering me like both me and Pumpkin have punched people over them misgendering Rosebud

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: Yeah, we all kind of protect each other

Mondo Oowada: Okay, so if everyone is comfortable, what surgeries have we all got?

Mondo Oowada: For the record…

_ Mondo Oowada has changed their name to Daiya is trans to just saying _

Daiya is trans to just saying: He is, and he had to go through hell to get both of his surgeries done so when I came out to’em he did everythin’ he could to get me both of mine as soon as he could

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Yeah, he worked his ass off, he was determined to get my top surgery for me but Mondo got it for me first and he keeps tryin’ to get me to do my bottom to but honestly? I dunno if I want it, I mean it might be kind of nice I guess but right now all of our money is goin’ towards Drago’s top surgery which should say enough about’em

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: Yeah, I mean I haven’t gotten either, but I did ya know get my tubes tied and shit just ‘cause I couldn’t stand that shit, I mean i’ve considered atleast gettin’ my top done but we’re focusin’ on Drago right now <3

I will kill you all one day: I was on T but had to stop because of side-effects :/

I will kill you all one day: I mean I got my bottom done but I don’t want implants for my top so yeah that’s all i’ve done

Despair Tamer’s Ibuki: Ibuki just dresses up to match Ibuki’s gender!

I shave my head for a reason: My name says it all okay, just… don’t tell the others

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Don’t worry Drago nothin’ in this chat will EVER leave this chat, i’m lookin’ at you Junko

I will kill you all one day: As long as you don’t tell the others that i’ve still got a man’s chest whatever

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: So you stuff your bra?

I will kill you all one day: Pretty much

Daiya is trans to just saying: Hey Michi think we could add Daiya?

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Sure

_ Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid? has added 1 person to the chat _

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Daiya get ya’re gay trans ass in here

Daiya Oowada: I see Mondo has already outed me

Daiya is trans to just saying: Sorry bro

Daiya Oowada: It’s cool, who are all the people in here?

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: It should be obvious who this is :P

Daiya Oowada: Michi??

Is it trans if you’re genderfluid?: Who else calls yar trans gay ass a fuckin’ coward?

Daiya is trans to just saying: haha, ya got called the fuck out bro

Daiya Oowada: Ouch, okay so that’s Michi

Is it trans if you’re genderfluid?: No shit, also i’m gonna ask Makoto if we can add ya to the other chat hold on

Daiya Oowada: There’s another chat? Are there any cute single boys my age? 

Daiya is trans to just saying: Bro…

Daiya Oowada: What? Can’t blame me for tryin’


	3. Daiya Fucks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiya calls Leon by his dead name oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This Chat is Chaos 24/7-  
> Makoto: Togami and Kyoko's Koto  
> Togami: I love one boy and one girl  
> Leon: Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin  
> Fuyuhiko: Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk  
> Takemichi: I love my Drago and Pumpkin  
> Mondo: Kiyondo is hot to okay?  
> Kiyotaka/Kiyondo: Taka/Kiyondo  
> Junko: Ibuki > Despair  
> Ibuki: I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this!  
> Celeste: You get used to the weeb talk  
> Hifumi: Real girls are good to I guess  
> Gundham: The Dark Devas approve of him okay?  
> Daiya: Be Gay Do Crimes
> 
> -Trans Unite!-  
> Takemichi: Is it really trans if you're genderfluid?  
> Junko: I will kill you all one day  
> Ibuki: Despair Tamer's Ibuki  
> Leon: Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS  
> Fuyuhiko: I shave my head for a reason  
> Mondo: Daiya is trans to just saying  
> Daiya: I just love dicks okay?

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: Hey Makoto can we add Daiya?

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: Sure!

_ I love my Drago and Pumpkin has added 1 person to the chat _

Daiya Oowada: What’s up bitches

Gundham Tanaka: Oh I see the older of the motorbike tamers has joined us

_ Gundham Tanaka has changed their name to The Dark Devas approve of him okay? _

The Dark Devas approve of him okay?: They/Them (my paramour says I should use these even though I have told him my vessel is genderless), Nonbinary (again my paramour says I should use this?) I prefer the company of whom ever appeases my vessel, I believe you call this Panromantic? And my vessel does not wish to seek the comfort of what you mortals call  _ sex _ , my paramour informed that means that I am Asexual, whatever the devil that means

Kazuichi Souda: Ay! I’m so proud of you Gundie~ I didn’t think ya’d take me seriously!

The Dark Devas approve of him okay?: Why would I not listen to my dark prince?

Daiya Oowada: GAY

Sakura Oogami: I see everyone is already getting along very well

Aoi Asahina: Hell yeah! Everyone is here!

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: Well not everyone

I love one boy and one girl: Ah yes, Sayaka, Chihiro, Mukuro, and Toko/Syo have not chatted

Kazuichi Souda: He/Him, Panromantic Pansexual

Sakura Oogami: She/He, Biromantic Bisexual

Aoi Asahina: She/Her, Lesbian

Daiya Oowada: What’s up with that?

I love one boy and one girl: Makoto is having everyone list their pronouns, orientation and other bits, I am still unsure as to why

Daiya Oowada: Ah, well since he already outed me somewhere else :D

Daiya Oowada: He/Him or They/Them, Trans FtM Homoromantic Homosexual or as Michi puts it “Gayer than the sun”

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: He fuckin’ is

Daiya Oowada: What can I say?

_ Daiya Oowada has changed their name to Be Gay Do Crimes _

Daiya Oowada: Oh yeah

Trans Unite!

_ Daiya Oowada has changed their name to I just love dicks okay? _

I just love dicks okay?: Oh ya the rest of the people here never introduced themselves to me! I uh… don’t wanna scroll up and read shit ya’ll don’t want me to know

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: Uh, well who this is is well… obvious, I mean we’ve meet and shit ‘cause of ya know, our Rosebud <3

I just love dicks okay?: The red head… Reon right?

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: I’m-

_ Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS is offline _

_   
_ _   
_ This Chat is Chaos 24/7

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: OKAY WHO THE FUCK UPSET LEON?!

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: WHOEVER IT IS IS ‘BOUT TO LOSE THEIR FUCKIN’ TEETH!

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: Fuck wrong chat

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: Wait, someone upset Leon?

Sakura Oogami: Do you need my assistance?

Trans Unite!

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: OKAY WTF DAIYA

I just love dicks okay?: What did I do?

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: YA DON’T FUCKIN’ JUST DEAD NAME OUR PUMPKIN LIKE THAT

Daiya is trans to just saying: WHAT THE FUCK BRO!

I just love dicks okay?: Shit…

I just love dicks okay?: I’m sorry

I shave my head for reason: I’m going to skin him alive someone convince me not to

Daiya is trans to just saying: Just leave enough for me to bury ‘kay?

I just love dicks okay?: Harsh baby bro :(

Daiya is trans to just saying: Look not everyone can keep their name when they transition like ya did okay? I mean for fucks sake I changed my name and ya get it right!

I just love dicks okay?: I mean ya’re my bro of ‘course i’d get it right

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Ya don’t deadname me either…

I just love dicks okay?: Okay, okay I get it, I fucked up, jeez

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: I don’t think ya do…

_ Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid? sent 1 image, leonrn.png _

I just love dicks okay?: Oh…

_ I just love dicks okay? is offline _

This Chat is Chaos 24/7   
_ The Chat is Chaos 24/7 has been updated by Togami and Kyoko’s Koto to include pronouns _ _   
_ __   
Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: Okay I think I got it working?

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: Also what happened with Leon??

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Hold on

Makoto Naegi, and Mondo Oowada

Mondo Oowada: Daiya dead named him

Makoto Naegi: Shit. Is he okay?

Mondo Oowada: Michi and Fuyuhiko are with him right now, and they laid into Daiya, dude Leon looks so fuckin’ shell shocked dude…

_ Mondo Oowada has sent 1 image, leonrn.png _

Makoto Naegi: WTF

Makoto Naegi: Are you sure he’ll be okay?

Mondo Oowada: Yeah, it’s just… ya know… rough to be called ya’re dead name by someone else, it’s okay if  _ ya _ say it but… not someone else

Makoto Naegi: I wish I could help :(

Mondo Oowada: Trust me Michi and Fuyuhiko will handle it, those three are so tight nit ain’t nothin’ gonna fuck’em up more than they already are

Makoto Naegi: Okay…

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

_ Drago and Rosebud’s Pumpkin is online _

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: Hey dude, Mondo told me what’s up, i’m sorry about that

Drago and Rosebud’s Pumpkin: I just…

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: Guys i’m just goin’ to put this out here, please for the love of god never dead name us trans people, it’s okay if we say our dead name but please never refer to us as that okay? <3

Sakura Oogami: Ah that is what happened, I see

Aoi Asahina: Oh yeah are the names you guys got put into the chat originally your dead names or…?

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Hah. No

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Not even close for me

I love my Drago and Pumpkin: I rather not say here

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Yeah… don’t think i’m ready to tell the whole fuckin’ class that shit

Taka/Kiyondo: I haven’t even told my father your dead name

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: <3

Trans Unite!

_ I just love dicks okay? is online _

I just love dicks okay?: Is… is he okay?

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: Oh so you  _ can _ call me a he

I just love dicks okay?: Look man i’m really fuckin’ sorry…

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: How would you like it if I dead named you huh?!

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Pumpkin… enough

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: Sorry…

I will kill you all one day: Okay who’s the bastard I have to kill for hurting the idiot redhead?

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Junko no

I just love dicks okay?: Fuck… look i’m fuckin’ sorry okay??? 

I just love dicks okay?: I don’t have a dead name…

I will kill you all one day: <_<

I will kill you all one day: I doubt that

Daiya is trans to just saying: He’s not lyin’, his name has always been Daiya

Despair Tamer’s Ibuki: Ibuki doesn’t like this dead naming!

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Guys, stop, Daiya gets it let’s just stop

I shave my head for a reason: Mine was Fumika…

Daiya is trans to just saying: Daiya thought it would be cheeky to name me Deliah

I just love dicks okay: What can I say? I was like five

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Uh… Takeda… after my mom… kind of… swapped it to be more like my dads…

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: Well Daiya already dead named me so :)))))

I just love dicks okay?: I’m still really fuckin’ sorry

I will kill you all one day: Joe, it was fucking Joe, don’t ask


	4. Yukida is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This Chat is Chaos 24/7-  
> Makoto: Togami and Kyoko's Koto  
> Togami: I love one boy and one girl  
> Leon: Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin  
> Fuyuhiko: Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk  
> Takemichi: I love my Drago and Pumpkin  
> Mondo: Kiyondo is hot to okay?  
> Kiyotaka/Kiyondo: Taka/Kiyondo  
> Junko: Ibuki > Despair- Ibuki + Peko > Despair  
> Ibuki: I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this!  
> Celeste: You get used to the weeb talk  
> Hifumi: Real girls are good to I guess  
> Gundham: The Dark Devas approve of him okay?  
> Daiya: Be Gay Do Crimes  
> Chihiro: The They/Them Programmer  
> Sayaka: No me and Leon never dated  
> Aoi: I have a buff girlfriend  
> Sakura: I'm that buff girlfriend  
> Hagakure: I'm 30% accurate  
> Kyoko: Bi Detective  
> Kazuichi: He wears a scarf for a reason now  
> Mukuro: Junko shut up about Ibuki  
> Toko: Two Token Single Straights- We're Gay for Komaru  
> Komaru: I have TWO girlfriends  
> Peko: The will both be Kuzuryuus one day  
> Hajime: Izuru is front- It's Hajime now
> 
> -Trans Unite!-  
> Takemichi: Is it really trans if you're genderfluid?  
> Junko: I will kill you all one day  
> Ibuki: Despair Tamer's Ibuki  
> Leon: Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS  
> Fuyuhiko: I shave my head for a reason  
> Mondo: Daiya is trans to just saying  
> Daiya: I just love dicks okay?  
> Gundham: My vessel is genderless  
> Chihiro: Just call me Chi
> 
> -The DID Corner-  
> Hajime: Hajime and Izuru  
> Kiyotaka: Kiyondo has white hair  
> Toko: Syo is gayer

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

_ Chihiro Fujisaki has changed their name to The They/Them Programmer _

The They/Them Programmer: I know we just implemented a system for pronouns but I couldn’t think of anything else!

The They/Them Programmer: They/Them, Nonbinary Biromantic Greysexual

_ Sayaka Maizono has changed their name to No me and Leon never dated _

No me and Leon never dated: She/Her, Biromantic Bisexual

Aoi Asahina: Ah I should do something!

_ Aoi Asahina changed her name to I have a buff girlfriend _

_ Sakura Oogami has changed their name to I’m that buff girlfriend _

_ Yasuhiro Hagakure has changed their name to I’m 30% accurate _

_ Kyoko Kirigiri has changed their name to Bi Detective _

_ Kazuichi Souda has changed their name to He wears a scarf for a reason now _

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: I see everyone has figured out the naming system!

_ Mukuro Ikusaba has changed their name to Junko shut up about Ibuki _

Ibuki > Despair: Oh look my sister does actually live

_ Toko Fukawa has changed their name to Two Token Single Straights _

Junko shut up about Ibuki: She/Her, Lesbian

Two Token Single Straights: I’m She/Her… Syo is They/Them… we’re both straight… we think

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: Has anyone not done it yet?

I love one boy and one girl: I’ll check Koto

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: <3

I love one boy and one girl: Of course…

I love one boy and one girl: Hagakure has not done so

I’m 30% accurate: SHIT

I’m 30% accurate: He/Him, and I dunno man, i’m questioning shit about sexuality but I think i’m straight? 

Togami and Kyoko’s Koto: That’s fine!

Trans Unite!

Despair Tamer’s Ibuki: Ibuki has a question!

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Ya? What is that?

Despair Tamer’s Ibuki: Can we add the other two nonbinary’s?

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Uh… maybe? Ask first??

Despair Tamer’s Ibuki: Ibuki is on it!

I just love dicks okay?: Wait, who else is here first???

Despair Tamer’s Ibuki: I am Ibuki!

I will kill you all one day: I’m obviously Junko you idiot

I shave my head for a reason: Fuyuhiko, we’ve meet before, like once, and I swear to fuck if you dead name me…

I just love dicks okay?: Oh shit, that’s right ya’re the yakuza’s bosses kid, yeah no thanks I wanna live to get my dick wet thanks

Is it really trans if you’re genderfluid?: Daiya, TMI

I just love dicks okay?: Oops

Ibuki Mioda, Gundham Tanaka, and Chihiro Fujisaki

Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki would like to know if you want to join us in the trans chat!

Gundham Tanaka: But I am not trans

Chihiro Fujisaki: Yeah…

Ibuki Mioda: I am in there and I am not trans so you are welcomed to join!

Chihiro Fujisaki: Okay, sure go ahead, add me

Gundham Tanaka: My paramour is insisting I join so I shall

Trans Unite!

_ Despair Tamer’s Ibuki has added 2 people to the chat _

_ Gundham Tanaka has changed their name to My vessel is genderless _

_ Chihiro Fujisaki has changed their name to Just call me Chi _

I just love dicks okay?: Oh shit hey

My vessel is genderless: Hello the older of the motorbike tamer’s

I just love dicks okay?: Uh hey?

My vessel is genderless: I am the one these mortals refer to as Gundham Tanaka the Lord of the Underworld

I just love dicks okay?: Uh… okay?

Just call me Chi: Oh i’m Chihiro! But most people call me Chi!

I just love dicks okay?: Hello :)

Just call me Chi: Ah I assume you are Daiya?

I just love dicks okay?: Yep that's me

My vessel is genderless: My paramour says I should make friends with the ones here

I shave my head for a reason: Oh yeah if you fucks scroll up and see our dead names and you tell anyone  _ not _ in this chat and I find out I swear to fuck  _ you _ will regret it

My vessel is genderless: …

I shave my head for a reason: Okay everyone  _ but _ Kaz, but only 'cause I'm sure he's seen them by now

Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS: I feel like we're forgetting someone…

Is it really trans if you're genderfluid?: I don't think so?

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Can someone test the new system for me?

The They/Them Programmer: I will!

_ The They/Them Programmer set their pronouns to they/them _

The They/Them Programmer (they/them): There!

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Thanks Chi you can unset them now :D

_ The They/Them Programmer unset their pronouns _

I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this!: Ibuki's turn!

_ I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this! has changed their pronouns to they/them _

I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this! (they/them): Ibuki likes this!

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Hey egg boy can I add some others?

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Sure!

_ I love my Drago and Pumpkin has set their pronouns to he/him _

_ Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk has added 4 people to the chat _

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: To clarify I added Kokichi, Peko, Nagito and Hajime/Izuru

_ Togami and Kyoko's Koto added 1 person to the chat _

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: My sis

Komaru Naegi: Haha hold on

_ Komaru Naegi has changed their name to I have TWO girlfriends _

_ Two Token Single Straights changed their name to We're gay for Komaru _

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Oh shit, since when??

I have TWO girlfriends: Since you stuck your dick in Togs :P

I love one boy and one girl: …

Kokichi Ouma: Hahahahahahaha!

Nagito Komaeda: Do not fret! HOPE HAS ARRIVED

Hajime Hinata: Would you stop with this boring speech

Nagito Komaeda: Harsh Izuru

Peko Pekoyama: She/Her, Biromantic Polysexual

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Peko! 

Peko Pekoyama: Young master, are they treating you well?

I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him): Wtf Peko? Ofc we are!

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Yeah! What Rosebud said!

Peko Pekoyama: Then in that case…

_ Peko Pekoyama has set their name to They will both be Kuzuryuus one day _

I have TWO girlfriends: She/Her or They/Them, Trans MtF Nonbinary Lesbian

Kokichi Ouma: Haha

Kokichi Ouma: They/Them or He/Him, Trans FtM Homoromantic Polysexual

Hajime Hinata: I am They/Them while Hajime is He/Him, we are both Nonbinary Biromantic Homosexual

Nagito Komaeda: He/Him, Trans FtM Homoromantic Homosexual

Nagito Komaeda: Also Izuru babe I can't take you seriously with Hajime's name as your user

_ Hajime Hinata changed their name to Izuru is fronting _

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Haha perhaps we should make an alter system to??

I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him): I would appreciate it…

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Wait…

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: What???

I love one boy and one girl: Curious…

Taka/Kiyondo: Oh so what Mondo says is true?

_ Ibuki > Despair changed their name to Ibuki + Peko > Despair _

Be Gay Do Crimes: Oh fuck…

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Shit, I'm on my way

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Damn… we forgot you guys don't know

I love one boy and one girl: Spill

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: It's not our place to say

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: It's his…

I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him): I don't believe I have meet most of you

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Yep that's definitely him…

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Mondo you there yet?

I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him): The name is Takeya Yukida

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Hello?

_ I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him) is offline _

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: What was that?

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Michi's alter…

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Yeah…

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Wonder what made him front?

Be Gay Do Crimes: Um… it's the anniversary of…  _ you know _

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Shit…

_ Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin, Be Gay Do Crimes, Kiyondo is hot to okay?, and Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk are offline _

Izuru is fronting: What did I miss?

Izuru is fronting: Oh Izuru came out…

Nagito Komaeda: Yeah and he was mean to me :(

Taka/Kiyondo: I was not aware there was others with DID…

Izuru is fronting: I was not either

_ Izuru is fronting changed their name to It's Hajime now _

It's Hajime now: Oh yeah an alter system would be nice

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: I'm not going to ask and just work on that…

_ Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin, Be Gay Do Crimes, Kiyondo is hot to okay?, and Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk are online _

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: He's out for now…

Be Gay Do Crimes: Yeah… sorry 'bout that mess

Taka/Kiyondo: It's fine! Alter's are welcomed here I'd imagine!

I love one boy and one girl: Koto says yes they are

Be Gay Do Crimes: Still… Takeya isn't the greatest with people…

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Yeah… took him forever to warm up to me and Pumpkin

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Yeah, he's working on it though!

It's Hajime now: Maybe we should have an alters chat?

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: We're not responsible for whatever Takeya does there, just saying

The DID Corner

_ Hajime Hinata added 3 other people to the chat _

_ Hajime Hinata changed their name to Hajime and Izuru _

Hajime and Izuru: So we can help out with our alters and stuff

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ah!

_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru changed their name to Kiyondo has white hair _

_ Toko Fuwaka changed their name to Syo is gayer _

Kiyondo has white hair: So you know when he is fronting!


	5. More chats.... yay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god why did I make so many chats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This Chat is Chaos 24/7-  
> Makoto: Togami and Kyoko's Koto  
> Togami: I love one boy and one girl  
> Leon: Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin  
> Fuyuhiko: Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk  
> Takemichi: I love my Drago and Pumpkin  
> Mondo: Kiyondo is hot to okay?  
> Kiyotaka/Kiyondo: Taka/Kiyondo  
> Junko: Ibuki + Peko > Despair  
> Ibuki: I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this!  
> Celeste: You get used to the weeb talk  
> Hifumi: Real girls are good to I guess  
> Gundham: The Dark Devas approve of him okay?  
> Daiya: Be Gay Do Crimes  
> Chihiro: The They/Them Programmer  
> Sayaka: No me and Leon never dated  
> Aoi: I have a buff girlfriend  
> Sakura: I'm that buff girlfriend  
> Hagakure: I'm 30% accurate  
> Kyoko: Bi Detective  
> Kazuichi: He wears a scarf for a reason now  
> Mukuro: Junko shut up about Ibuki  
> Toko: We're Gay for Komaru  
> Komaru: I have TWO girlfriends  
> Peko: The will both be Kuzuryuus one day  
> Hajime: It's Hajime now- I apologize for my boyfriends  
> Kokichi: The duck army grows!  
> Nagito: Hajime and Kokichi slut  
> Kaito: Luminary of the Stars  
> Natsumi: Leon is cool, Michi is awesome, Takeya SUCKS
> 
> -Trans Unite!-  
> Takemichi: Is it really trans if you're genderfluid?  
> Junko: I will kill you all one day  
> Ibuki: Despair Tamer's Ibuki- Despair Tamer and Swordswoman's Ibuki  
> Leon: Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS  
> Fuyuhiko: I shave my head for a reason  
> Mondo: Daiya is trans to just saying  
> Daiya: I just love dicks okay?  
> Gundham: My vessel is genderless  
> Chihiro: Just call me Chi  
> Nagito: Tansh Nonwoman  
> Komaru: Koto's younger sibling  
> Kokichi: Just do crimes  
> Natsumi: He deserves to lead  
> Hajime: Izuru is jealous
> 
> -The DID Corner-  
> Hajime: Hajime and Izuru  
> Kiyotaka: Kiyondo has white hair  
> Toko: Syo is gayer  
> Takemichi: Takeya gad black hair
> 
> -The Polygon Chat-  
> Everyone should be pretty obvious since they all start with their first names but here I guess  
> Hajime: Hajime/Izuru Ouma Komaeda Saihara Hinata  
> Nagito: Nagito Ouma Saihara Hinata  
> Kokichi: Kokichi Komaeda Saihara Hinata  
> Shuichi: Shuichi Komaeda Ouma Hinata  
> Makoto: Makoto Kirigiri Togami  
> Kyoko: Kyoko Naegi Togami  
> Byakuya: Byakuya Kirigiri Naegi Togami  
> Leon: Leon Hagakure Kuzuryuu Oowada Yukimaru  
> Takemichi: Takemichi/Takeya Hagakure Oowada Kuzuryuu Kuwata  
> Ibuki: Ibuki Pekoyama Enoshima  
> Peko: Peko Mioda Enoshima  
> Junko: Junko Pekoyama Mioda Enoshima  
> Fuyuhiko: Fuyuhiko Tanaka Souda Kuwata Yukimaru  
> Gundham: Gundham Souda Kuzuryuu  
> Kazuichi: Kazuichi Tanaka Kuzuryuu  
> Daiya: Daiya Hagakure Kuwata Yukimaru  
> Yasuhiro: Yasuhiro Oowada Kuwata
> 
> -Kuzuryuu Marriage Plan-  
> Everyone is obvious but here I guess  
> Daiya: Daiya Kuzuryuu  
> Leon: Leon Kuzuryuu  
> Takemichi: Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu  
> Mondo: Mondo Kuzuryuu  
> Peko: Peko Kuzuryuu  
> Natsumi: Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu  
> Kiyotaka: Kiyotaka/Kiyondo Kuzuryuu  
> Gundham: Gundham Kuzuryuu  
> Kazuichi: Kazuichi Kuzuryuu  
> Yasuhiro: Yasuhiro Kuzuryuu

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

_ They will both be Kuzuryuus one day has added 2 people to the chat _

Kaito Mamota: Yo!

Natsumi Kuzuryuu: I have come to terrorize you big bro >:)

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Goddamnit…

_ Kokichi Ouma has changed their name to The duck army grows! _

_ Nagito Komaeda has changed their name to Hajime and Kokichi slut _

_ It's Hajime now has changed their name to I apologize for my boyfriends _

_ Kaito Mamota has changed their name to Luminary of the Stars _

_ Natsumi Kuzuryuu has changed their name to Leon is cool, Michi is awesome, Takeya SUCKS _

Luminary of the Stars: He/Him, Biromantic Bisexual

Leon is cool, Michi is awesome, Takeya SUCKS: She/Her, Trans MtF Pansexual Lesbian

Trans Unite!

_ Despair Tammer's Ibuki changed their name to Despair Tamer and Swordswoman's Ibuki _

_ Is it really trans if you're genderfluid? has added 5 people to the chat _

I shave my head for a reason: That's not Michi it's Leon, his phone was being a shit and wouldn't let him add people

Komaru Naegi: Oh shit, called out

Kokichi Ouma: My name was Katlyn!

Nagito Komaeda: Naomi

Komaru Naegi: Kotaru

Natsumi Kuzuryuu: Fuck no!

I shave my head for a reason: Sis I already told them mine

Natsuki Kuzuryuu: Natsuma…

_ Nagito Komaeda has changed their name to Transh Nonwoman _

_ Komaru Naegi has changed their name to Koto's younger sibling _

_ Kokichi Ouma has changed their name to Just do crimes _

_ Natsumi Kuzuryuu has changed their name to He deserves to lead _

_ Hajime Hinata has changed their name to Izuru is jealous _

The DID Corner

_ Takemichi Yukimaru has changed their name to Takeya has black hair _

Takeya has black hair: What did I miss?

Takeya has black hair: Oh a new chat?

Kiyondo has white hair: Ah yes!

Kiyondo has white hair: We made a chat for everyone with alters to help with them!

Hajime and Izuru: Oh hey Michi!

Hajime and Izuru: You know we should make a chat for all the poly people 

The Polygon Chat

_ Hajime Hinata has added 16 people to the chat _

_ Hajime Hinata has changed their name to Hajime/Izuru Ouma Komaeda Saihara Hinata _

Hajime/Izuru Ouma Komaeda Saihara Hinata: I figured we'd use our lovers names like this!

_ Nagito Komaeda has changed their name to Nagito Ouma Saihara Hinata _

_ Kokichi Ouma has changed their name to Kokichi Komaeda Saihara Hinata _

_ Shuichi Saihara has changed their name to Shuichi Komaeda Ouma Hinata _

_ Makoto Naegi has changed their name to Makoto Kirigiri Togami _

_ Kyoko Kirigiri has changed their name to Kyoko Naegi Togami _

Byakuya Togami: I suppose I shall join them 

_ Byakuya Togami has changed their name to Byakuya Kirigiri Naegi Togami _

_ Leon Kuwata has changed their name to Leon Hagakure Kuzuryuu Oowada Yukimaru _

Leon Hagakure Kuzuryuu Oowada Yukimaru: I can't wait till we're actually Kuzuryuus <3

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: L-Leon! .////.

_ Takemichi Yukimaru has changed their name to Takemichi/Takeya Hagakure Oowada Kuzuryuu Kuwata _

Takemichi/Takeya Hagakure Oowada Kuzuryuu Kuwata: Hehe I can't wait either <3

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: G-Guys! >/////<

Peko Pekoyama: I told you they would be Kuzuryuus one day

Junko Enoshima: Haha!

Junko Enoshima: You should change your name to match!

_ Ibuki Mioda has changed their name to Ibuki Pekoyama Enoshima _

_ Peko Pekoyama has changed their name to Peko Mioda Enoshima _

_ Junko Enoshima has changed their name to Junko Pekoyama Mioda Enoshima _

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: F-Fine…

_ Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu has changed their name to Fuyuhiko Tanaka Souda Kuwata Yukimaru _

Leon Kuzuryuu Oowada Yukimaru: Haha wait till he sees our names in our private chat <3

Takemichi/Takeya Hagakure Oowada Kuzuryuu Kuwata: Shhh!!

Fuyuhiko Tanaka Souda Kuwata Yukimaru: Our what?

_ Leon Kuzuryuu Oowada Yukimaru has deleted 1 message _

_ Gundham Tanaka has changed their name to Gundham Souda Kuzuryuu _

_ Kazuichi Souda has changed their name to Kazuichi Tanaka Kuzuryuu _

_ Daiya Oowada has changed their name to Daiya Hagakure Kuwata Yukimaru _

_ Yasuhiro Hagakure has changed their name to Yasuhiro Oowada Kuwata _

Fuyuhiko Tanaka Souda Kuwata Yukimaru: Can someone fill me in on what they said?

Peko Mioda Enoshima: I cannot say young master

Fuyuhiko Tanaka Souda Kuwata Yukimaru: Peko! Not you to!

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Does anyone know what Leon and Michi are planning?

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Haha sorry little yakuza but I dunno what they're up to, they don't keep me in the loop

Taka/Kiyondo: Mondo we-

_ Taka/Kiyondo, Kiyondo is hot to okay? are offline _

Be Gay Do Crimes: Haha they probably went offline to bone

Kuzuryuu Marriage Plan

_ Daiya Oowada has added 11 people to the chat _

_ Daiya Oowada has changed their name to Daiya Kuzuryuu _

Daiya Kuzuryuu: Okay I don't think he's onto us

_ Leon Kuwata has changed their name to Leon Kuzuryuu _

Leon Kuzuryuu: God I really can't wait to be a Kuzuryuu I know once a Kuzuryuu always a Kuzuryuu but fuck I really can't wait to be one

_ Takemichi Yukimaru has changed their name to Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu _

Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu: God same <3

Daiya Kuzuryuu: Haha you two really love him huh?

Leon Kuzuryuu: God yes <3

Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu: Absolutely <3

_ Mondo Oowada has changed their name to Mondo Kuzuryuu _

Mondo Kuzuryuu: Taka almost blew our cover

Leon Kuzuryuu: Oh yeah shouldn't he be in here?

Daiya Kuzuryuu: He might tell baby gangsta though

_ Peko Pekoyama has changed their name to Peko Kuzuryuu _

Peko Kuzuryuu: We should add him

Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu: Hey if we can trust Peko we can trust Taka

Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu: I trust Kiyondo! (Takeya here)

Natsumi Kuzuryuu: I have an idea for my name

_ Natsumi Kuzuryuu has changed their name to Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu _

Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu: Hehehe

Leon Kuzuryuu: How do we know you won't tell him about our proposal plans?

Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu: Hahahahahahahahahahaha

Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu: You don't know me and my brother then 

Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu: I mean I turned down my parents offer to take over for him because I know it would hurt his feelings if I took over for him

Leon Kuzuryuu: Oh yeah Drago told us about that

Daiya Kuzuryuu: Fine, add the nerd

_ Mondo Kuzuryuu has added 1 person to the chat _

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Oh I won't tell him!

_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru has changed their name to Kiyotaka/Kiyondo Kuzuryuu _

Kiyotaka/Kiyondo Kuzuryuu: I think it's adorable to watch you two fawn over him and me and Kiyondo really want to help plan out your wedding to him!

Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu: Sorry Takeya wouldn't stop pesterin' me about the details but I'm glad we have ya both on board!

Leon Kuzuryuu: God I can't help but say the name over and over <3

Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu: He hasn't stopped sayin' it and it's really cute and I'm startin' to do it with him <3

Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu: I mean Takemichi Kuzuryuu just sounds…  _ so _ right

Leon Kuzuryuu: Leon Kuzuryuu…  _ Leon Kuzuryuu… _

Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu: Hahaha

Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu: You two are so gay for my brother it's adorable

Peko Kuzuryuu: They are totally gay for him and he is gay for them to

Peko Kuzuryuu: I have caught him trying to work up the courage to propose the other day so you two better hurry up before he beats you to it

Leon Kuzuryuu: Oh don't worry we have a plan <3

Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu: Yep <3

Daiya Kuzuryuu: I’m glad you do because I didn’t have shit

_ Gundham Tanaka has changed their name to Gundham Kuzuryuu _

_ Kazuichi Souda has changed their name to Kazuichi Kuzuryuu _

_ Yasuhiro Hagakure has changed their name to Yasuhiro Kuzuryuu _

Gundham Kuzuryuu: Yes we have our spell cast over him, he shall not escape!

Kazuichi Kuzuryuu: Translation, we have our proposal planned

Yasuhiro Kuzuryuu: God this is going to be so awkward, I mean technically we’re all going to become Kuzuryuus by association man!

Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu: Oh yeah, welcome to the clan :)


	6. I don't know man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp last one till I write more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This Chat is Chaos 24/7-  
> Makoto: Togami and Kyoko's Koto  
> Togami: I love one boy and one girl  
> Leon: Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin  
> Fuyuhiko: Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk  
> Takemichi: I love my Drago and Pumpkin  
> Mondo: Kiyondo is hot to okay?  
> Kiyotaka/Kiyondo: Taka/Kiyondo  
> Junko: Ibuki + Peko > Despair  
> Ibuki: I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this!  
> Celeste: You get used to the weeb talk  
> Hifumi: Real girls are good to I guess  
> Gundham: The Dark Devas approve of him okay?  
> Daiya: Be Gay Do Crimes  
> Chihiro: The They/Them Programmer  
> Sayaka: No me and Leon never dated  
> Aoi: I have a buff girlfriend  
> Sakura: I'm that buff girlfriend  
> Hagakure: I'm 30% accurate  
> Kyoko: Bi Detective  
> Kazuichi: He wears a scarf for a reason now  
> Mukuro: Junko shut up about Ibuki  
> Toko: We're Gay for Komaru  
> Komaru: I have TWO girlfriends  
> Peko: The will both be Kuzuryuus one day- They will all be Kuzuryuus one day  
> Hajime: It's Hajime now- I apologize for my boyfriends  
> Kokichi: The duck army grows!  
> Nagito: Hajime and Kokichi slut  
> Kaito: Luminary of the Stars  
> Natsumi: Leon is cool, Michi is awesome, Takeya SUCKS  
> Nekomaru: Where is the bathroom?  
> Akane: Where is the food?  
> Chiaki: Ping-Pong  
> Mikan: Shut up nurse!  
> Hiyoko: Shut up pig barf!  
> Mahiru: Say Cheese!  
> Maki: Do you want to die?  
> Shuichi: Emo Detective  
> Kanon: I'm Leon's Cousin  
> Kaede: Plays River Flows In You
> 
> -Trans Unite!-  
> Takemichi: Is it really trans if you're genderfluid?  
> Junko: I will kill you all one day  
> Ibuki: Despair Tamer's Ibuki- Despair Tamer and Swordswoman's Ibuki  
> Leon: Being a Trans Nonbinary Musician SUCKS  
> Fuyuhiko: I shave my head for a reason  
> Mondo: Daiya is trans to just saying  
> Daiya: I just love dicks okay?  
> Gundham: My vessel is genderless  
> Chihiro: Just call me Chi  
> Nagito: Tansh Nonwoman  
> Komaru: Koto's younger sibling  
> Kokichi: Just do crimes  
> Natsumi: He deserves to lead  
> Hajime: Izuru is jealous  
> Chiaki: There needs to be a nonbinary playable character  
> Mikan: Bandages to make boobs
> 
> -The DID Corner-  
> Hajime: Hajime and Izuru  
> Kiyotaka: Kiyondo has white hair  
> Toko: Syo is gayer  
> Takemichi: Takeya gad black hair
> 
> -The Polygon Chat-  
> Everyone should be pretty obvious since they all start with their first names but here I guess  
> Hajime: Hajime/Izuru Ouma Komaeda Saihara Hinata  
> Nagito: Nagito Ouma Saihara Hinata  
> Kokichi: Kokichi Komaeda Saihara Hinata  
> Shuichi: Shuichi Komaeda Ouma Hinata  
> Makoto: Makoto Kirigiri Togami  
> Kyoko: Kyoko Naegi Togami  
> Byakuya: Byakuya Kirigiri Naegi Togami  
> Leon: Leon Hagakure Kuzuryuu Oowada Yukimaru  
> Takemichi: Takemichi/Takeya Hagakure Oowada Kuzuryuu Kuwata  
> Ibuki: Ibuki Pekoyama Enoshima  
> Peko: Peko Mioda Enoshima  
> Junko: Junko Pekoyama Mioda Enoshima  
> Fuyuhiko: Fuyuhiko Tanaka Souda Kuwata Yukimaru  
> Gundham: Gundham Souda Kuzuryuu  
> Kazuichi: Kazuichi Tanaka Kuzuryuu  
> Daiya: Daiya Hagakure Kuwata Yukimaru  
> Yasuhiro: Yasuhiro Oowada Kuwata
> 
> -Kuzuryuu Marriage Plan-  
> Everyone is obvious but here I guess  
> Daiya: Daiya Kuzuryuu  
> Leon: Leon Kuzuryuu  
> Takemichi: Takemichi/Takeya Kuzuryuu  
> Mondo: Mondo Kuzuryuu  
> Peko: Peko Kuzuryuu  
> Natsumi: Kuzuryuu Kuzuryuu  
> Kiyotaka: Kiyotaka/Kiyondo Kuzuryuu  
> Gundham: Gundham Kuzuryuu  
> Kazuichi: Kazuichi Kuzuryuu  
> Yasuhiro: Yasuhiro Kuzuryuu
> 
> -Only One Hand-  
> Again obvious but sure why not  
> Sayaka: Sayaka Fujisaki  
> Chihiro: Chihiro Maizono  
> Komaru: Komaru Fuwaka

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: I thought I heard Leon saying something… did you hear anything Peko?

They will both be Kuzuryuus one day: No I didn't hear anything young master

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: I thought I told you to knock it off with that young master crap?

They will both be Kuzuryuus one day: I'm sorry baby gangster I didn't hear your boyfriend say anything

Be Gay Do Crimes: Oh shit Peko snapped!

I have TWO girlfriends: Oh shit Peko snapped!

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Peko snapped?!

I love one boy and one girl: It seems she has

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: Peko what the fuck?!?!

They will both be Kuzuryuus one day: I apologize Drago I will stop calling you young master

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Oh snap!

I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him): Did she just steal our nickname?

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Oh shit she did!

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Hahahahaha she totally snapped

No me and Leon never dated: Can someone tell Leon to stop texting me about how much he wants to be a Kuzuryuu?

I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him): Haha, sorry I can't help ya

Hajime and Kokichi slut: Oh yeah can we add some more people from our class?

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: I don't see why not!

_ Hajime and Kokichi slut has added 6 people to the chat _

Hajime and Kokichi slut: Nekomaru, Akane, Chiaki, Mikan, Hiyoko, and Mahiru

Nekomaru Nidai: He/Him, Straight

Akane Owari: She/Her, Straight 

Chiaki Nanami: Nonbinary, She/Her, Lesbian

Mikan Tsumiki: Trans MtF, She/Her, Lesbian

Hiyoko Saionji: She/Her, Lesbian

Mahiru Koizumi: She/Her, Lesbian

_ Nekomaru Nidai has changed their name to Where is the bathroom? _

_ Akane Owari has changed their name to Where is the food? _

_ Chiaki Nanami has changed their name to Ping-Pong _

_ Mikan Tsumiki has changed their name to Shut up nurse! _

_ Hiyoko Saionji has changed their name to Shut up pig barf! _

_ Mahiru Koizumi has changed their name to Say Cheese! _

Trans Unite!

_ Is it really trans when you’re genderfluid? has added 2 people to the chat _

_ Chiaki Nanami has changed their name to There needs to be a nonbinary playable character _

_ Mikan Tsumiki has changed their name to Bandages to make boobs _

Is it really trans when you’re genderfluid?: I figured that we should add the other trans and nonbinaries

Bandages to make boobs: My name was Micheal…

Only One Hand

_ Sayaka Maizono has added 21 people to the chat _

_ Sayaka Maizono has changed their name to Sayaka Fujisaki _

Sayaka Fujisaki: Heard the poly ships have a chat so I figured that we normal people should have one!

Sayaka Fujisaki: Also I thought we could do a name swap!

_ Chihiro Fujisaki has changed their name to Chihiro Maizono _

Chihiro Maizono: I agree!

Chihiro Maizono: I also think we should figure out pronouns and alter stuff for the other chats that we are in as well!

Sayaka Fujisaki: Oh yeah I'll dm Makoto about it

Komaru Naegi: I'll ask him!

_ Komaru Naegi has changed their name to Komaru Fuwaka _

Komaru Naegi, and Makoto Naegi

Komaru Naegi: Hey big bro how do you code the pronouns and alter thing?

Makoto Naegi: I'm still working on the alter one but I can give you the file for the pronouns

Makoto Naegi: Can you give it to someone who can add it to some of the other chats?

Makoto Naegi: Mondo hasn't responded to me along with Leon… I'm kind of worried

Komaru Naegi: I was going to ask you about that because I wanted to talk to Daiya but he hasn't responded and then I tried Takemichi and he didn't reply

Komaru Naegi: Have you heard from them?

Makoto Naegi: No I haven't…

Makoto Naegi: What about Taka or Kiyondo?

Komaru Naegi: I've seen Kiyondo and that weird short gangster but not them, it's strange

Makoto Naegi: Shit… I hope they're okay…

Komaru Naegi: That gangster looked pretty upset… like he'd been crying, but Kiyondo looked happy and I have no idea why

Makoto Naegi: Damn… I'll ask in the main chat, you work on distributing the file for pronouns

Komaru Naegi: No don't ask I'll ask Kiyondo or that gangster you worry about the alter system

Komaru Naegi: I don't want to alarm the others

Makoto Naegi: Fine…

Makoto Naegi: Here's the pronouns one then

_ Makoto Naegi has sent 1 file Pronoun System _

Komaru Naegi: Thanks big bro

Only One Hand

Komaru Fuwaka: I got the thing!

_ Only One Hand has been updated by Komaru Fuwaka to include pronouns _

Komaru Fuwaka: Does anyone know who I can give the thing to so they can add it to the chats we're not in?

Natsumi Kuzuryuu: I can add it to some other chats and I will give it to my brother so he can add it to ones he might be part of that I'm not

Komaru Fuwaka: Cool, thanks Natsumi

Trans Unite!

_ Trans Unite! has been updated by He deserves to lead to include pronouns _

He deserves to lead: I got the thing from Komaru who got it from her brother

He deserves to lead: Is my brother here?

I shave my head for a reason: I'm here give me the damn thing

Natsumi Kuzuryuu and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

Natsumi Kuzuryuu: Here you go little bro

_ Natsumi Kuzuryuu has attached 1 file Pronoun System _

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Thanks sis

The Polygon Chat

_ The Polygon Chat has been updated by Fuyuhiko Tanaka Souda Kuwata Yukimaru to include pronouns _

Fuyuhiko Tanaka Souda Kuwata Yukimaru: Don't ask, Naegi's sister gave me the code she got from him

This Chat is Chaos 24/7

_ Be Gay Do Crimes has added 3 people to the chat _

_ Kaede Akamatsu has added 1 person to the chat _

_ They will both be Kuzuryuus one day has changed their name to They will all be Kuzuryuus one day _

Shuichi Saihara: I was going to say Daiya added me, Kaede, and Maki but it seems like Kaede added someone else?

Kanon Nakajima: Aww hell yeah!

Kanon Nakajima: Where's that dork cousin of mine at?

Drago And Rosebud's Pumpkin: Oh god have mercy on my soul

Kaede Akamatsu: Kanon we have talked about this and you're not going to harass Leon anymore, like how I have left Shuichi alone

Kanon Nakajima: Okay, but only because you said so

Maki Harukawa: She/Her, Straight

Luminary of the Stars: Maki Roll! <3

_ Maki Harukawa has changed their name to Do you want to die? _

Do you want to die?: Hello Kaito

_ Shuichi Saihara has changed their name to Emo Detective _

_ Kanon Nakajima has changed their name to I'm Leon's Cousin _

_ Kaede Akamatsu has changed their name to Plays River Flows In You _

Emo Detective: He/Him, Trans FtM, Biromantic Homosexual

I'm Leon's Cousin: She/Her, Lesbian

Plays River Flows In You: She/Her, Biromantic Bisexual

_ This Chat is Chaos 24/7 has been updated by Togami and Kyoko's Koto to include alter names _

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Can someone test it?

_ Taka/Kiyondo has changed their alter name to Kiyotaka _

Taka/Kiyondo (Kiyotaka): Did it work?

Taka/Kiyondo (Kiyotaka): Ah! Splendid!

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: It's a little finicky but I think it should work?

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: Although I might tweak it later

_ We're gay for Komaru set their alter name to Toko _

_ I apologize for my boyfriends set their alter name to Hajime _

_ I love my Drago and Pumpkin set their alter name to Takemichi _

I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him) (Takemichi): Takeya insisted I put my full name for the name so why not

I apologize for my boyfriends (Hajime): Well at least we have this now

I love my Drago and Pumpkin (he/him) (Takemichi): Yeah, can we have the file for other chats?

_ Togami and Kyoko's Koto attached 2 files, Pronoun System and Alter Name System  _

Togami and Kyoko's Koto: So everyone can use them elsewhere and I don't have to play DM tag lol

_ Ibuki > Despair has changed their name to Ibuki + Peko > Despair _

Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk: You better take care of her or else bitch

Ibuki + Peko > Despair: Oh hush baby gangster she's in good hands, just ask Ibuki

I have yet to be brought to despair, Ibuki likes this! (they/them): Ibuki can confirm she is in good hands!

They will all be Kuzuryuus one day: Young master let me have this

Drago and Rosebud's Pumpkin: Sorry I had to pin him down with Michi to keep him from trying to tear Junko's throat out from the baby gangster comment

Ibuki + Peko > Despair: Not my fault he has a baby face

_ Michi is MY Rosebud and Leon is MY Punk is offline _

Kiyondo is hot to okay?: Welp RIP Junko


End file.
